Home At Last
by Ms. Absolutly Random
Summary: Allie has always felt like something was missing in her life. She doesn't know what it could be. She has two loving parents that support her in every way and a crazy best friend. When a lady from social services shows up Allie finds out the she is adopted. She is then whisked away to Tulsa. Will she find what she is missing? Dallas and Johnny are alive!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own The Outsiders!_

**Ages**

Allie- 15

Ponyboy-15

Sodapop- 17

Darry- 22

Steve- 18

Two-Bit- 19

Dallas- 18

Johnny- 16

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

I looked up at the clock above Mr. Galloway's big shinny head. Just five more minutes and school is over. I started to pack my books back into my backpack so when the bell rang I could get out of there fast. Mr. Galloway was sitting at his desk shuffling papers around. He then looked up at his students and then back up at the clock. He looked back at us and smiled. I always thought he looked creepy when he smiled. When he stood up from his desk the bell rang. All of us went to get up and run out when he stopped up.

"Now wait just a minute class. Sit back down." He said now sitting at the edge of his desk.

The class groaned as we sat back in our seats. He just smiled at us and laughed. He is so evil!

"I want to remind everybody about their summer reading. When you come back first day there will be a quiz." He said grabbing his briefcase and stuffing papers inside of it.

If I didn't like to read I would so hate him right now. I looked out the door and saw that it was crowded with students trying to hurry out of school. I looked back at our teacher and glared. I want to get out of here.

"Have a great summer!" he said before running out of the classroom before us.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I hated that I was the last one out of the classroom. I threw my books into my locker and took the ones I needed for the summer reading out. Closing my locker I walked out of the building.

"Wait up Allie!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and smiled when I saw my best friend Skylar. She was wearing blue capris, red tank top that said California Girl is black letters and flip flips. Her golden blonde hair is swept up in a ponytail. Her sun kissed skin looked like it was glowing out here in the sun light. Skylar is a beautiful girl. I always feel average when standing next to her.

"Hey Sky!" I said once she caught up with me.

"Want to go to the beach?" she asked linking her arm with mine.

"Yeah! We could watch the sunset over the ocean." I said getting excited.

"What is it with you and sunsets?" she asked laughing.

"I don't know. It just relaxes me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

When we reached my house we went inside to be greeted by my parents. My dad was sitting in the living room watching TV. My dad is really tall with dark brown hair. He is really lanky and has blue eyes. My mom was sitting next to him reading a book. My mom is tall as well and has long red hair. She is real skinny and has green eyes.

"Hey girls!" my dad greeted us.

"Hi daddy." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I gave mom a kiss too knowing she was too into her book right now. I saw her smile and glance at me. I smiled back and shook my head. Her nose is always in a book. I guess that is where I get it from. Sky and I went up to my room to change for the beach. Sky keeps a change of clothes at my house just in case her parents leave for business trips for long periods of time.

I grabbed my bikini, shorts and tank top and went into the bathroom across the hall. I changed into my purple bikini. I brushed my hair up into a ponytail and turned to look at myself in the full length mirror. I am about 5"4 or 5"5. I am not fat but not skinny either. My mom says that I am very voluptuous. My breasts are D cups which suck because every time a boy talks to me they are looking down my shirt. I have wide hips and a round booty. My hair looks like a Coca-Cola color with a red tint to it. My eyes are grey green which I think is a little weird.

I look away from the mirror and put my shorts and tank top on. I went back into my room to see Sky wearing a black bikini with her capris and tank top. We went back into the living room and asked dad for a ride. Dad just laughed and got up and grabbed his keys. As dad pulled out of the drive way and go down the street I noticed a lady in a Red Mustang pull up into our driveway. I wonder who she is. Dad then put on the radio and one of Elvis's songs started playing. The three of us started singing and laughing. When we got to the beach Sky and I grabbed out things and went to find the perfect spot.

When we noticed that all the good spots were taken we decided to sit right at the shore line. I buried my feet in the sand and watched the water go over it. The warmth of the sun felt wonderful on my skin. I inhaled the ocean breeze as I lay back on my towel.

I stayed that was for a while until I heard a commotion. I sat up and looked behind me. The football team was here. My eyes widen and I felt my body start to shake. This is not good. If the football team was here then that means…

"Oh shit." I heard Skylar say.

Sure enough Blake Wells the quarterback was with them. Blake for some reason hates me. I don't know what I did to have him hate me so much. I mean I know I can't be liked by everyone but he treats me horrible. I looked back at Skylar and she nods her head. We both quickly got up and started to pack out stuff up. I just need to go to a payphone and call dad and have him pick us up. We then started to make our way to the nearest payphone.

"Look it's the midget!" I heard someone yell.

I slowly turn around and saw that Blake was making his way over to us. I felt Skylar grab my hand and give it a squeeze. I just wanted to nice, quiet time at the beach. Is that so much to ask?

Once he was in front of me I looked up at him. Blake was really tall and muscular. He had curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. He is actually very handsome but he is a jerk with an ugly personality. He is always picking on me, calling me names and pushing me in the hallways of school.

"Leave her alone Blake." Skylar said glaring at him.

Blake just looked at her and smirked.

"Don't worry Sky. I just want to say bye to the midget before I move." He said smiling.

Wait? Did he just say he was moving? No more Blake? Hell yeah! I looked up at Blake again and he was smiling down at me. Before I knew it he pushed me and I landed in the sand. He started laughing at me then poured his milkshake he was drinking on top of me. I screamed when the cold drink hit my skin. That made him laugh even more. He gave me one last look before walking away.

I could feel my tears start to build up from the embarrassment. Skylar helped me up and drug me to the payphone. I dialed home and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard my mom's voice.

"Mom please get dad to pick us up." I said as the tears started to come down my face.

"What happen baby?" she asked worried.

"I want to come home." I said crying.

"Daddy is on his way baby." She said then hung up.

Skylar and I waited for my dad on the side walk. When I saw his jeep we jumped inside. I looked up at my dad and he didn't look happy.

"Sky I am going to drop you home, ok?"

"Thanks Mr. Stone." She said while squeezing my hand.

The ride back was in complete silence. When we dropped Skylar home she hugged me and promised to call later. We pulled up to our drive way and I saw the same red Mustang from before. I got out of the car and ran inside. I just want to take a shower and go to sleep in my warm comfy bed.

When I ran in I stopped and noticed a lady sitting with mom in the living room. The lady didn't look happy and mom was crying. What is going on? Dad came in after me and closed the door. The lady then stood up and walked towards me. She was wearing a green dress and black boots. She didn't match at all. Her hair was all grey and pulled into a tight bun.

"Allie my name is Linda Brooks and I am with social services." She said now standing in front of me.

"Hello Ms. Brooks." I said just to be polite.

"Can this wait? She had a very hard day today." My mother said standing up as well.

"I'm sorry but this cannot wait." Ms. Brooks said now looking at me.

I looked at my mom and she looked worried.

"Mom? What is going on?" I asked her.

"Allie Curtis, age 15, parents Jean and Darrel Curtis died in a car accident, adopted by Sara and Josh Stone." Mr. Brooks said reading a file.

What the hell is this lady talking about? I am not adopted. I looked back at my dad and he couldn't even look at me. I looked back at mom and tears were going down her face. I looked back at Ms. Brooks. She was putting the file away in her bag.

"I am not adopted." I said to her.

"Yes you are." She said now glaring at me.

"Baby I am so sorry." Mom said hugging me.

She then pulled away from me keeping her hands on my shoulders. I could feel my chest tighten up and my breathing became harder.

"You are adopted Allie. What Ms. Brooks said is right." She said crying even harder now.

I'm adopted? I have been living a lie? My birth parents are dead. Then why is this lady here then?

"If my birth parents are dead then why are you here?" I choked out.

The lady sighed and rubbed her head. She then looked back at me and frowned. Why bother come to my home and cause trouble for us? She then pulled out a locket from her pocket and handed it to me. I opened it up and there was a picture of four kids. I looked back up at her and could feel my throat start to close up on me.

"You were with both of your parents the day of the accident. You were real sick and your father knew a guy he went to school with who went to school and became a doctor. They were on their way to take you to see him when a drunk driver hit them. The lady that witnessed the accident went to see if everybody was all right. The drunk driver and your parents died on impact but you lived. The lady took you to the nearest police station and left you there. While the police had you in custody they searched within their county for your family. After a while no one came to claim you so they put you in foster care. That is when Mr. and Mrs. Stone adopted you." She said now looking at mom.

"But that still doesn't explain why you are here." I stated feeling very alone right now.

"You have two older brothers and a fraternal twin. You should have gone into your older brother's custody. That is why I am here. I already went to the court house and addressed a judge. Your parents are to sign over all custody rights to your older brother. We are leaving for Tulsa tomorrow so pack up." She said walking to the front door.

When she left tears were running down my face as I looked at my parents. Why are they giving me up so easily? Why won't they fight for me? I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I fell into bed and cried my eyes out. Some summer this is turning out to be.

**Please Read and Review. The gang will be in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own The Outsiders!_

**Chapter 2: Goodbye California**

As I tossed and turned in bed I couldn't help but feel a little excited about meeting my long lost family. Just thinking about it helped with the lonely feeling I have. I decided to get up and start my day early. I grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom across the hall. I took a quick shower because I didn't want my parents to know I was up. When I got out I put on shorts and a blue shirt. I braided my hair in two French braids and smiled in the mirror. As I walked back into my room I started to pack everything that I needed. I packed my clothes, books, movies, bikinis, shoes and movie posters. I looked at my surf board and sighed. I was purple with white flowers. There will be no need to bring that with me. I am going to miss California's sandy beaches and sunsets over the ocean.

When I packed everything I needed my stomach started rumbling. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I saw a big piece of chocolate cake on a plate sitting there. It was like it was daring me to eat it. I looked around to make sure that no one was there. A big smile grew on my face as I took the cake out and put it on the counter. I then made myself a glass of milk. I sat down with a fork and started eating. It has been such a long time since I had chocolate cake for breakfast.

"Allie?" I jumped hearing mom's voice.

I turned around with wide eyes and mouth open full of cake. There she stood in her pajamas and bathrobe smiling at me. She shook her head and went and grabbed a glass. She then went to the fridge and filled it with milk. I smiled when she grabbed a fork and sat down by me. I moved the cake between us.

"Couldn't sleep baby?" she asked as she swallowed her piece of cake.

"I am too nervous to sleep." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"And excited, anxious and scared." She said smiling.

"I am going to miss you mom." I said putting my fork down and looking down.

I felt her wrap her arms around me and hugged me. I looked up and she smiled down at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Mom's smiles were contagious. I then thought of Skylar. I needed to say goodbye to her.

"How about one more girl's day out before you leave?" she asked patting my head.

"But the sun isn't even up yet and everything is closed." I said frowning.

"The beach is never closed." She said making me smile again.

"Let's go get ready and bring your surf board." She said getting up to go change.

I ran back into my room and changed into a bikini and grabbed my surf board. I walked back into the kitchen and leaned my board on against the wall and sat down waiting for mom. A few minutes later mom came back wearing a black one piece and carrying her beach bag. We then got in dad's jeep and headed for the beach. As we drove down to the beach we were listening to Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi. Mom and I were singing as loud as we could very off pitch.

As we reached the beach we got out and we grabbed our stuff. We then went to look for a good spot. When we found one, we set our stuff down. While unpacking I noticed two people walking towards us. I stood up and squinted my eyes. When I realized that it was Skylar and her mom I almost cried right where I stood. I took off running at full speed at them. I then jumped and tackled Sky in a hug which landed us in the sand. We started laughing and got up off the sand.

"Are you really leaving?" Sky suddenly asked as her mom walked over to mom.

"How did you…"

"You know as well as I do that your mom told mine who told me everything." She said laughing.

"Yeah I'm leaving." I said shrugging.

"When?"

"When the social working comes and picks me up today." I said frowning.

"That soon? That Bullshit!" she said angry.

"Want to go in the water?" she asked nodding towards the ocean.

I nodded my head and smiled. We grabbed our surf boards and went out in the ocean. The water was the perfect temperature. A warm breeze blew at us relaxing me.

"So you are going to be living in Tulsa, Oklahoma?" Sky asked raising her eyebrow.

"That's where my brothers live." I said frowning.

"Promise to write and call as much as you can?" she asked looking at me.

"Of course Sky. You are my one and only friend. I would never forget about you." I said smiling.

We both leaned over to hug each other forgetting we were just sitting on our boards. We then went under the water. We let go of each other and swam back up to the surface. Both of us started laughing as we got on our boards. That is when I noticed a wave coming.

"You ready Sky?" I asked her and I started paddling in front of the way.

"Right behind you." She said down the same.

When I felt ready I jumped up on the board and started to surf the wave. I felt the ocean spray hit my face as I was ride the wave pretty fast. The adrenaline pumping through my body and my heart beating fast. I love the rush that surfing gives me. Sky and I reached the shore at the same time. As the sun started to come up we walked back to where moms are laying on their beach towels.

I started too noticed at the shops were now starting to open up and people were filling the beach up. Mom got up and smiled at me. Was it time to go already? I am not ready yet. We all packed our stuff up and slowly walk back to our cars. I am going to miss sunny California.

I hugged Skylar and her mom goodbye. I promised her that I would write and call whenever I could. Mom and I got back into the jeep and drove back home. It was silent all the way back home. When we pulled into the driveway Ms. Brook's car was there. We both got out of the car and went inside. I ran straight to my dad and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It is time to go." Ms. Brooks said with a frown on her face.

Dad helped me grab the stuff I packed and put it in the trunk of the car. I felt my tears start to run down my face again. I really hate crying. I hugged my mom and dad. Ms. Brooks was waiting in her car. She then honked the horn when she felt like I was taking too long. I got in the car and closed the door. I then start the long journey to Tulsa.

**Darry's Pov**

It has been two weeks since I got the call. At first I thought this was some sick joke but when our social worker Ms. Brooks said that she had found our lost baby sister and was going to bring her home I didn't know what to think. I was angry because it took this long to find her. Why did it take so damn long? I was also excited and happy. Our baby sister is coming home. I looked around our run down home. We haven't really cleaned since mom and dad died. The walls had a few holes in them. The paint was chipping and the wallpaper was peeling. We really needed to get this place cleaned up. I looked at my two kid brothers and frowned. It has been two weeks since I had got the news and I still haven't told them. The other guys were not here yet so I guess now is better than nothing.

"Ponyboy, Sodapop come in the kitchen please?" I asked sitting in our little kitchen at the table.

They both came in the kitchen. Soda sat down in a chair drinking chocolate milk. Ponyboy just stood there looking worriedly at me. Pony and I haven't been as close as I wish we were. I know I am hard on him but he just makes me mad when he doesn't think and use his common sense.

"What's going on Darry?" Soda asked setting his cup down.

"I got a call from the social worker two weeks ago…"

"Is she going to send us to a boy's home?" Ponyboy asked with wide eyes.

I knew that was what he was mostly scared of. No matter how much I yell at him and how angry we are at each other I will never let them take my brother away from me.

"No Pony but I have some good news." I said smiling.

"What is it?" Soda asked smiling.

"Ms. Brooks called two weeks ago saying that she had found Allie, our little sister." I said looking at my two kid brothers.

Soda looked so shocked that I wish I had a camera just so he can see the expression on his face. A smile then grew and he jumped up laughing. When I looked at Ponyboy I frowned. He looked almost scared. That is when I realized that he does not remember her. He knows that he has a twin sister but only because Soda or I would talk about her. He was too young when the accident happened.

"When will she be here?" Soda asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. That means that we need to clean the house because the social worker is bringing her here herself." I said standing up.

Just then the door opened and slammed shut. The house was now nosy as the guys came in. Soda ran to tackle Steve and they both began to wrestle. Two-Bit sat on the ground and was watching TV. Johnny came rolling in his wheel chair being pushing inside by Dallas. I looked back and Ponyboy. He looked back at me and went straight to his room. I hope thing will be ok.

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own The Outsiders!_

_AN: Thank you everyone who is following, favoring and reviewing my story. It means a lot _

_In this chapter is going to be pretty long because I am jumping between Allie, Darry, Soda and Pony's Pov. Just a heads up_

**Chapter 3: Family Reunion**

I didn't mind being locked up in the car with Ms. Brooks on the first day. I was emotional exhausted and missed my mom, dad and Skylar so I stayed quiet and to myself. We stopped to get food and later that night we stopped at a hotel to sleep. We then woke up early the next morning and ate breakfast then left for Tulsa. The second day was bad. I tried to change the radio station and she slapped my hand. I tried to have a conversation with her but she just ignored me and turned the volume up on the radio. I even asked if we can stop so I can at least get a few books out of my bag in the trunk so I can be distracted. She just tuned me out and told me to shut up. By the third day I was jumping in my seat. I started to play I Spy by myself but got bored quickly. I started to hum a song I just made up. I looked over at Ms. Brooks and I swear I could see the vein on her head pulsing. She clenched the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were white.

I decided to just look out the window. When I saw a sign that said Welcome to Tulsa I frowned. We are already here? I don't think I am ready for this. What if they don't like me and instead of sending me back to California, send me to a girls home? What if I don't fit in? Will they think I am a freak?

As I was panicking inside I couldn't help but notice the nice houses we were passing by. All the houses were at least two story homes with white picket fences around them. The lawns were a health green and freshly cut. I saw the every house either had a mustang or t-bird parked in the drive way. The people walking around the neighborhood were dressed real nice to. The guys wore polo shirts tucking into dress pant and wore black dress shoes. The girls were wearing blouses and ankle length skirts with flats. They looked a little snobbish and stuck up. I don't ever judge a book by its cover but they were walking around like they were Gods.

As she turned down another street we ended up in town. We passed a DX gas station, Dairy Queen, Drive In and a diner called Dingo's. When she turned on another street I couldn't help but feel a little scared. This neighborhood wasn't nice looking as the one we just passed through. The houses looked run down. The lawns were either dead or brown and unkempt. Some houses had metal fences surrounding them. The people in this neighborhood were dressed differently too. The guys were blue jeans that were either washed out or had holes in the knees, sneaker or cowboy boots with a white shirt and black leather or blue jean jacket. Their hair was all greased back too. The girl's worse tight shirts and short skirts and dresses that left nothing to the imagination. Their make-up was caked on too.

When the car stopped I looked up and saw the house. It was nicer than the other homes here. It was a little white house was a metal fence around it. The lawn was green and had weeds all over the place. It looked really homey. For some reason I was getting more excited than I was nervous. My hands were getting all sweaty and my stomach had butterflies. I took deep calming breaths to try and calm down as Ms. Brooks got out of the car. When I had calmed down I got out of the car as well. She opened up her trunk so I could get my bags. I followed her passed the gate, across the yard and up the steps to the front door. When she knocked on it I heard a lot of moving around and then the door opened.

Standing in front of me was a man that looked older than his actual age I'm guessing. He was tall and well built. He wore blue jeans, a black shirt that showed off his muscles and his hair was greased back a little. He had brown eyes that looked tired.

"Hello Darrel." Ms. Brooks said stiffly.

"Hello Ms. Brooks." He said to her and then his eyes shifted to me.

Before I could open my mouth to introduce myself Ms. Brooks cut me off asking if we could come in. I haven't talked in three days. I want to say hello to someone damnit!

We walked inside the house and Ms. Brooks started to talk to Darrel. I put my stuff down by the door and looked around. The place looked worn out. There were picture hanging all over the walls. There was a small TV and a couch in front of it. A lazy boy was right next to it. For some reason it all seemed familiar to me.

"Allie!" I heard my name being yelled.

I whipped around and saw Ms. Brooks and Darrel staring at me. Ms. Brooks looked pissed off and Darrel had a small smile on his face. From the look on Ms. Brooks face I guess she had called my name one too many times. When she was that she had my attention she put on a fake smile.

"Allie this is your older brother Darrel." She said gesturing towards him.

I walked towards him and stuck my hand out to shake his hand. I was surprised when he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. In that instant I felt safe in my big brother's arms. I knew that he would protect me and be there for me from here on out. I heard him start to cry and I wrapped my arms around his waist. As I did that I started to cry too. We pulled apart and stared at each other with goofy grins on our faces.

"Ahem." I heard Ms. Brooks.

My smile fell and I looked at her. I decided that I didn't like her and wanted her to go away and never come back. She was ruining a perfectly good moment with my brother.

"Now Darrel, the state will be watching more closely now that you have your sister back. Any mishaps and the family will be split apart." She said crossing her arms.

I really didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like she was threatening him. Why is she threatening him? I really did not like this lady. I want her to leave.

"I understand Ms. Brooks. Thank you for finding and bring her back home." He said smiling.

She nodded her head then left. I sighed as soon as the door closed.

"It's about time the hag left." I mumbled.

I guess I said it louder than I thought because Darrel started laughing. I ended up laughing too. When we stopped looked at each other again. He then pulled me into another hug and I tried to hug him back as tight as he was hugging me.

"You look just like her." He whispered into my hair.

He let me go and had a smile on his face. We both sat down on the couch and started talking. I am normally a shy person around people I don't know. Around Darrel though, I was talking to him like I wasn't ever gone. He then got serious and looked sad.

"I'm so sorry it took so long to find you." He said putting his head in his hands.

"It is not your fault. For all you knew I didn't make it in the accident and they couldn't find my body." I said putting a hand on his back.

"Where were you all this time?" he asked me looked up.

"I was in California. I just found out I was adopted three days ago." I said with a small smile.

Even though I am happy being here with my big brother I still miss my adopted parents and Skylar. Oh shit! I promised Sky that I would call her when I arrived safe and sound.

"Darrel…"

"You can call me Darry." He said smiling.

"Darry can I use the phone? I promised my best friend that I would call her as soon as I made it here." I said worried he would get mad.

I don't know why I was worried about that but I was. He nodded his head and pointed to the phone on the wall in the kitchen. I got up and ran to the phone. I dialed my best friend number and waited for her to pick up.

**Darry's Pov**

I was a nervous wreck all day. I got off of work early so I would be there when Ms. Brooks came back with Allie. I cleaned the house that forgot to be done thanks to Pony. That boy is always day dreaming and his nose is always in a book. When I was done with that I heard a knock at the door. I ran to the door and opened it to see Ms. Brooks and Allie. I knew it was her the second I saw her. Even though she is Ponyboy's twin, she looks just like mom.

"Hello Darrel." Ms. Brooks said looking up at me.

"Hello Ms. Brooks." I said and noticed that Allie was about to same something.

"May we come in?" Ms. Brooks asked and Allie shut her mouth and glared at the back of Ms. Brooks head.

The face she made when she did it was hilarious but I kept a straight face and let them in. Allie put her bags by the door and started to look around. I talk to Ms. Brooks while I kept an eye on my baby sister. I noticed that she was looking at some pictures on the wall. All Ms. Brooks kept repeating was that the state was going to keep a bigger eye on us because our little sister is back.

"Now Darrel, the state is going to keep a bigger eye on you now that your sister is here. That means she has to stay in school, keep good grades and no trouble." She said crossing her arms.

I just nodded my head and forced a smile. She then turned and called Allie. I wanted to laugh when she didn't answer. Ms. Brooks didn't seem as amused as I did.

"Allie!" she yelled and then my baby sister whipped around like she did something bad.

"Allie this is your older brother Darrel." Ms. Brooks introduced us.

Call came over and stuck her hand out for me to shake. She looked a little unsure and nervous. I pulled her into a big hug. All I could think about was that I have my baby sister back. I then all the emotion I have been holding back I let it out. My baby sister is alive and back. As I cried I felt Allie wrap her arms around my waist and hug me back just as tight. I noticed that she was crying as well. After we had calmed down we pulled away from each other and had grins on our faces.

"Ahem." I heard Ms. Brooks.

"Now Darrel, the state will be watching more closely now that you have your sister back. Any mishaps and the family will be split apart." She threatened while crossing her arms.

I looked down at Allie and she looks worried. I could tell she didn't like Ms. Brooks and wanted her to leave. I need to end this conversation quick. If Allie didn't feel comfortable around Ms. Brook then Ms. Brooks needed to leave. I am not going to have her stay here and make Allie feel uncomfortable.

"I understand Ms. Brooks." I said hoping that she would leave.

And to my relief she left.

"It's about time the hag left." I heard Allie mumble.

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard it. She then looked back at me and smiled. I pulled her into another hug. She just looks so much like mom.

"You look so much like her." I whispered then let her go.

We sat on the couch and started talking. She told me that she was in California the whole time. How the hell did she get that far? I suddenly felt bad. After the accident the police came and told me that both our parents were dead I felt horrible but when they told me that they couldn't find by baby sister I had hope. I searched for years but gave up when the bills started to pile up. I had to take care but Soda and Pony. I always knew Allie was alive somewhere I just didn't know where.

As I apologized to her she just smiled and patted my back saying that it was ok and not my fault. I still feel bad but now that she is here I am very much relieved.

"Darrel…"

"You can call me Darry." I said looking at her.

"Darry can I use the phone? I promised my best friend that I would call her as soon as I made it here." She said looking worried.

"Sure kiddo." I said pointing to the phone.

She smiled again and ran to the phone. I heard her punch in a few numbers and wait. I looked at the time a smiled. Soda and Pony should be home soon. I got off the couch and headed for the kitchen to make dinner.

"Hey Sky! It's Allie. Just wanted to let you know I made it safely and that I will call back soon. Bye." She said then hung up the phone.

"Couldn't get ahold of your friend?" I asked her.

"It's ok. I left her a message. Do you need any help?" she asked skipping over.

**Allie's Pov.**

After I left Skylar a message I hung up and skipped over to Darry. I really needed to do something. I haven't been able to do anything in three days. I saw that Darry was about to start cooking. I love to cook! I wonder if he will let me help.

"Do you need any help?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"Can you peel these potatoes? He asked holding up a bag full of them.

"Sure." I said grabbing a potato peeler because he didn't want me to hurt myself using a knife.

"How much do you want me to peel?" I asked starting on one.

"All of them." He said getting chicken out of the freezer.

How many people is he cooking for? I just shrugged my shoulder and kept on peeling. We worked in the kitchen in comfortable silence. It was rather relaxing. I heard the front door open then slam shut.

"Darry I'm home!" I heard someone yell.

"In here little buddy!" Darry yelled back.

I looked up at Darry and he just smiled at me. I looked up and grey green eyes another pair of grey green eyes. I stood up and turned to look at him. He was a few inches taller than me. His hair was blonde but I could tell if was bleached because his roots were showing. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt and sneakers. His blonde hair was greased back. I looked back at his face and I couldn't help but smile. I knew this was my twin that Ms. Brooks was talking about.

"Allie this is your twin, Ponyboy." Darry said looking at Pony.

Pony slowly walked up to me. We just stared at each other. It was like looking at your other half. I couldn't help but think, so this is what I would look like if I was a boy. That thought made me giggle and Pony gave me a funny look.

"Sorry I had a random thought." I said smiling at him.

"About what?" he asked still staring at me.

"That you are what I would look like if I was a boy." I said in all seriousness.

I heard Darry laugh and Pony just smiled. I couldn't help what I did next. I ran and wrapped my arms around Pony in a hug. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. It was like we both knew that our other half was back. We were each other's half of the puzzle. We were finally whole again. I felt tears run down my face again. How many times am I going to cry today?

"I feel whole again." Ponyboy choked out crying.

"I do too." I cried back as we held each other tighter.

When we let go of each other we were smiling. I went back to peeling the potatoes and Pony followed me and did the same. When we were done we both walked into the living room. He helped me with my bags and put them in a room.

"Need help unpacking?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and nodded my head. I could tell he didn't want to leave my side. I didn't want him to leave either. He opened up one of my bags and started to take out my books. He then started to read the titles and summaries of them.

"Do you like to read Ponyboy?" I asked him.

"Yeah I read all the time." He said with the biggest smile ever.

While Pony was looking through my book collection I was unpacking. I didn't care though. As long as he is happy I am happy. About an hour later I was done and sat on the floor next to Pony. It is so weird. Why am I not being the shy little girl I know myself to be? Why do I feel so comfortable with him?

"Allie?"

"Yeah Ponyboy?"

"Is it weird that I feel like I have known you my whole life?" he asked looking at me.

"I just asked myself that same question." I said giggling.

Pony then poked my side making my jump and yell. I looked down at him and saw him smirk. I ran out of my room as Pony chased me. This is just great. Only Skylar knows that I am ticklish. Pony then tackled me to the floor and tickled my sides. I started to laugh hard.

"H-Help D-Darry!" I yelled out.

Darry ran into the living room and stopped when he saw Pony ticking me. He laughed himself and shook his head. He then walked back into the kitchen. That traitor! When I was able to push Pony off I quickly got up on my two feet and ran out the door. I could hear him right behind me. When he grabbed me again I screamed as he tickled me again. How the hell is he so fast?

"Ponyboy?" I heard a voice.

Pony stopped tickling me and looked up. I looked up as well and saw two guys standing there. They both had a confused look on their faces. The one on the right look like he belongs in a movie. His golden blonde hair had a little grease in it. He was wearing blue jeans, and a blue shirt that says DX on it with a DX cap. I looked in his eyes and they were a beautiful hazel color. The guy on the left has no pretty boy but he sure was handsome. His hair was greased back and had deep chocolate eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a DX shirt too. I guess they work at the gas station Ms. Brooks and I passed by earlier today.

Pony grabbed my hand and helped me up. He then put his arm over my shoulder and smiled at the boy with golden blonde hair.

"Guess who this is Sodapop?" Pony said grinning.

"Who is this Ponyboy? Your girlfriend?" the guy standing next to Sodapop asked.

Ponyboy and I busted out laughing. They looked annoyed at this. I tried to stop laughing but couldn't. I looked at Sodapop again then looked at Ponyboy. Pony looked turned away from Sodapop and looked down at me. That is when I knew that Sodapop was my other older brother.

"Allie, this is Sodapop." Pony said smiling.

Before I could say anything I was lifted into the air and spun around by Sodapop. I wrapped my arms around him just in case he dropped me. He then set me down and had this goofy smile on his face. Even though he was smiling he had tears running down his handsome face. I quickly hugged him tight.

"You're here. Your actually here." He said in my hair.

"What is going on?" the other guy asked.

Sodapop let me go and look at the guy.

"This is Allie our sister that we told you about Steve." Soda said before he picked me up and ran inside the house with my over his shoulder.

When we were inside the house Sodapop started spinning again. I was getting dizzy when I was pulled away from him by Ponyboy.

**Sodapop's Pov.**

I couldn't believe it. Our little sister is back. I can't believe how much she looks like mom. I smiled when Ponyboy pulled her away from me. He set her down on her feet and she swayed a little. The look a lot alike too. I could already tell that Ponyboy was very protective of his twin. They were attached by the hip. Where ever she went he was there and vice versa. They mirror everything each other does without even realizing it.

I went into the kitchen and smiled when I saw that Darry looked happy. It has been a long time since he was laughing and had a smile on his face. I helped him finish cooking much to his protesting. When he wasn't looking I turned the mash potatoes pink in honor of our little sister.

**Ponyboy's Pov.**

Allie and I sat on the couch and stared talking. I couldn't believe that she was into books and movies like I was. She also like Paul Newman too! I then told her about what has happen since she has been gone. I told her about the Socs and Greasers, about Johnny killing a Soc to save my life, running and hiding in Windrixville and then saving those children from the fire. I told her that we almost lost Dallas and Johnny. She looked so shocked but then smiled at me. She put her head on my shoulder and I smiled.

"I'm not alone anymore." I heard her say.

"You will never be alone again." I said as I kissed her head.

We both leaned back against the couch. He head was still on my shoulder. I leaned my head on top of hers and closed my eyes. Before we both knew it we fell asleep.

**Next chapter she meets the gang! R&R please!**


End file.
